1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds having antineoplastic activity at least against B16 melanoma tumors, i.e. activity for inhibiting the growth of such malignant tumors. More specifically, it relates to compounds of the class 1-alkyl-1-arenesulfonyl-2-alkoxycarbonylsulfenylhydrazines and their use in inhibiting malignant tumors. These novel compounds constitute a new class of alkylating agents.
2. Prior Art and Other Information
Alkylating agents capable of methylation of biological molecules form a useful group of antineoplastic agents, with procarbazine, streptozotocin and dacarbazine being examples of clinically active agents of this type.
Assignee herein has also discovered another class of N,N'-bis(sulfonyl)hydrazines useful for inhibiting the growth of malignant B16 melanoma tumors tumors. These compounds are described in U.S. Ser. No. 06/683,852 filed on Dec. 20, 1984 and also in U.S. Ser. No. 06/810,644 filed on Dec. 18, 1985, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Ser. No. 06/683,852. See also Shyam et al, J. Med. Chem., 28, 525 (1985). The compounds described therein are of a different structure and particularly active against both L1210 leukemia and B16 melanoma; whereas the compounds of this invention have significant activity against mice bearing the B16 melanoma.